erda_larpfandomcom-20200216-history
The Epic Of Mharthos
This epic, written in a poetic style unique to the titular Mharthos' (pronounced va-hoos) tribe, recounts the history of a lost tribe of Albians who originally, as legend states, were the rightful owners of the borderlands between Albia and Olvany and even had temporal influence via war and trade over the vast entirety of northern Olvany's jungles. Such ancient belief goes as far to imply that they were perhaps the original settlers in the hostile and humid forests and all modern day north Olvians now living there do not have any right to their claim - Meaning that, one day, it will be part of the great Albia of ancient yore once more. Whatever the case, the Epic Of Mharthos begins with the origin story of how the tribe led an exodus away from either war, persecution or famine and pestilence to try and resettle the majority of their kith and kin in a safe haven within North Olvany. According to the verses, it describes them as "returning" instead of "Leaving" and that they knew what they were looking for and where to find it - also specifically stating their lack of surprise to see others already living there who are the ancestors of the modern day North Olvians. This tribe of Albians, name unknown but to be referred to as Clan Mharthos, settled down in relative peace with some of the native Olvians but were also almost immediately at war with many more who did not express the goodwill and hospitality famous to their people:declaring a war of resistance against foreign invasion and occupation in the name of protecting current Olvian territory which, to these guerilla factions, represented the entirety of Sothaal's current interests with the concept that it was his will that it be Olvany and nothing else. Clan Mharthos famously used iron blades that they polished to become as bright as silver, also treating their bronze platemail in a similar fashion so as to make it appear as solid gold. Their war-woad was also described as so clashingly colourful and bright that it made the eyes of any Olvian warrior who saw it "Cry first with salt; Then weep in blood". This may have been linked to how Clan Mharthos practiced rituals dedicated to Sothaal - as it is also said they had a particular reverence for that god including the others. Also noted was their battle style that originated in the moors of Albia and translated well into jungle-combat; nearly matching the natives who knew the lay of the land even better. The use of poison-warfare and traps was widespread on both sides - leading to much struggle and hardship for those caught in between. This final point made it a strong topic of debate for the priests from both nations and, perhaps say, even the gods. Both the twins, Athus and Athal, and Sothaal refuse to comment on the matter. The painful war that led to almost total ethnic cleansing on both sides was relatively short, spanning perhaps the sum of five generations to under a century, but the politics between Athus, Athal and Sothaal was certainly there and, as ever, difficult to determine by mere mortals under their sway. Diplomacy was always carried out, but the intricate nature of the conflict and motivations of all people involved kept it revolving back into conflict and then back into peace for a time. Unfortunately, the Olvians - as a nation - decided to put an end to the conflict once and for all. With good weather on their side, the western and eastern Olvians launched fleets of boats which carried with them a "Defender's Horde", that speedily arrived to join the Olvian campaign against Clan Mharthos in the final years of the war. The battles that ensued are sorrowfully written of as "meticulous and drawn-out butchery" which the embattled and reduced of numbers Clan Mharthos could not hope to even win a pyrrhic victory. The final fate of Clan Mharthos was recorded by the original writer of the epic and taken back to Albia to be kept for historical knowledge and to honour the genocide of the indominable warriors of Clan Mharthos. With thanks to Kit Hardcastle.